The present invention relates to a joint engagement device for two multi-joint mechanisms, especially for quick connection of joints on an air pad and a pump device.
A conventional large air pad includes a plurality of pumping circuits and bladders, and in order to inflate the air pad within a short period of time, many joints are installed on the pad. A pump device for inflating the air pad includes multiple joints each of which has a hose connected to a compressor, and the joints on the pump device are connected to the joints on the air pad and introduce air into the pad so as to inflate the air pad. Conventionally, each of the joints on the air pad and the pump device are connected with each other one by one so that much labor hours are required. Sometimes, the sequence of the joints are strictly demanded so that how to efficiently and correctly connect the joints is an important issue. Similarly, the disengagement of the joints on the pump device and on the air pad is done manually and this takes a lot of time if the number of engagement or disengagement is increased.
The present invention intends to provide a joint engagement device which is able to engage multiple joints by one action.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a joint engagement device and comprising a base board having a plurality of first joints defined therein and two sidewalls extending from the base board. A connection board is connected between the two sidewalls and two slots are defined through the connection board. A carrier member has a transverse bar and two posts which movably extend through the two slots. Each of the two posts has two notches defined in a surface thereof and each of the two posts has a groove defined longitudinally in an inside thereof. The notches communicate with the groove in each of the posts.
An operation frame has a handle and two arms extending from two ends of the handle. The two arms are respectively and pivotally connected to two respective insides of the two sidewalls by two first bolts, and the two arms are respectively to connected to the two posts by two second bolts. An engaging board has a plurality of second joints and two protrusions extend from each one of two sides of the engaging board.
The protrusions are inserted into the notches and slidably received in the grooves. The operation frame is moved toward the base board to engage the second joints with the first joints when pivoting the operation frame toward the base board.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a carrier member movably connected between a base board with first joints and an engaging board with second joints, the engaging board carries the engaging board toward the base board by operating an operation frame which is pivotally connected between the base board and the carrier member.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.